Love's Sweet Deams
by AkiraYaoi
Summary: Spirit has a dream about Stein, and in it, he realizes his true feelings for Stein. WARNING! This is YAOI! If you do not like malexmale, then do not read!


**Love's Sweet Taste**

_A Stein x Spirit Fanfic (Spirit's POV)_

I lay out in the rain, looking up at the sky as the red life giving liquid flowed out of the wounds on my chest. My red hair laid in a mess around my head and my blue eyes dimmed as my blood flowed out of me. _'I'm finally going to die… I never thought I would.' _My eyes fluttered shut right as a black and blurry figure hunched over me.

"You've gotten yourself into something haven't you buddy?" It was a deep male voice that sounded oddly familiar. I tried to nod my head, but found that I couldn't move anything at all. I heard the man tsk and then pick up my body as if I was nothing more than a sack of hey.

"No matter, I can fix ya' up real well. But you'll have to pay me in return."

When I woke up about a day later, I find a man with stiches all over his body and a screw in his head sitting in a rolling chair, smoking a cigarette. The man had greyish white hair and grey eyes with glasses. The light reflected off one of the lenses, making that eye invisible and instead, I saw myself in the reflection. I gasped at the sight and looked at my chest. What was a giant gash was now a stitched wound stretching from my right shoulder to my left him.

The other male looked up at the moment I gasped and got up. He wore a black expreasion on his face which freaked me out a bit. He checked my vitals and I watched him do so. He went to sit down again, but I grabbed ahold of the sleeve on his white lab coat.

"I… Err… Thanks… Sir. I mean. I'm Spirit, what's your name?" I blushed a bit as I noticed his abs poking through a skin tight black shirt that was on under the lab coat. The person raised his eye brow and gently detached my hand from his coat. His hands were quick and skilled, like surgeons, yet soft.

"My name is Professor Stein. Now lay back down before you break the stitching. You're lucky I actually washed you off and saved your life. I would have enjoyed experimenting on you."

I flinched and lay down again, staring at the ceiling as I listened to the hum of the machines that monitored my vitals. I suddenly felt like I was being watched and looked over to Stein. I caught him looking at me with hungry eyes and blushed a bit more. That's when I realized that he had said 'I cleaned you.' I looked at my pants and found that they were a large pair of black pants, the exact same ones Stein was wearing and that my hair was clean of blood.

"Hey!" I yelled at him suddenly angry. I got up and pointed a finger at him. "What's it to ya' to clean me hunh!" That's when I fell over with pain and the stiches opened. "Ouch…" I muttered.

Stein got up and pushed his glasses back up. "See. I told you not to move around. Now look at what you have done."

"You're not answering my question. Why did you clean me up?"

Stein adopted an innocent look, "Because if I didn't you could have gotten infected." Then his gaze traveled down my body, inspecting it. "But you do have a very fine body. Let me loosen you up and relax it a bit."

"Wait! What!?" I cried out and tried to get away, but the pain in my chest was too much.

Stein quickly got out two needles. One held pain killer in it, the other held something that had made up. He jabbed both of them into my leg. They both took effect almost instantly. I suddenly didn't feel much pain, except in my groin area and I felt very hot. I knew what this meant and now knew what the second needle was.

"Bastard! You sick son of a bitch!" I cried out but felt too week to move. Stein just smiled and un buttoned my pants. He grabbed ahold of my cock and begane to gently stroke it and move it around like a joy stick. I couldn't help the few gasps that escaped my lips. The drug made my body urn for it. _'His fingers are so soft… I want more. What am I saying! This person is raping me!' _ I couldn't help it. My mind drew a blank. The images became blurry and I started to fall in love with this cruel man that saved my life.

"It feels good Spirit, doesn't it?" I nodded then gasped at he hit a soft spot. "Don't move. You don't want to open up your stiches again." I nodded once more.

"M…More…." I moaned out. My shaky hands reached up and pulled him into a kiss. This surprised Stein, but smiled and leaned into his, moving his hand faster. My breath came faster and more jagged, I was almost at my max. I clenched Stein's lab coat and my toes curled. "Ah!" I let out as I came on Stein's shirt.

I gasped a bit, colasping, but I knew that the drug wouldn't let me rest. Stein put his hands up to my mouth and I sucked off all of the cum.

"Good boy." He took his shirt off and I gasped at the sight of stiches crisscrossing his chest. He took his pants off as well. I noticed that his was about the same size as mine, so pretty average. My eyes wandered his body and his mine. I reached up and traced some on the stiches while he traced my one.

"You're beautiful." He murmered.

"And so are you." I muttered back. He kissed me again, only more hungry. He led me to a room with a soft bed.  
"Lay down Spirit." I did as I was told. And he got on top of me. I pulled my legs back a bit so that way he could get to my hole better.

"Do it. Stein." Stein nodded and with a sudden jerk was inside me. I gasped with pleasure and pain. _'This must be what woman feel. It feels nice.' _Stein found a steady pace that was both slow and erotic.

"Mmm…. More…." He sped up at my request and I noticed that his once graceful movements were now ragged. I could feel him swell inside me and I could feel my limits starting to run out too.

"Not now Spirit. Just a little longer." He began to rub my cock again. "Now!" I felt myself give way and cum onto his chest once more. I also felt his cum running inside me. It felt so good.

"I love you Stein."

"I lo-."

I woke up from my dream. I was blushing and realized that it was all just a dream. I sighed with relief until I found a scar on my chest. "Stein! Did you experiment on me again while I was sleeping!" I couldn't remember my dream at all, which was weird, yet I feel like it was something wonderful. _'Maybe I slept with a woman…. I don't know.' _

I walked out into the living room of our apartment and find him smiling a knowing smile at me.

"You did didn't you!"

"Yes, I did. But what is really the puzzle to me is why were you moaning in your sleep. You had a giant erection too." I blushed and just shrugged, but then the dream came back to me in a sudden sweep.

"None of your business!" I stormed off as I shivered. _'Do I really like him that much?!'_


End file.
